


Just Say It Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Baby Boy, Begging, Daddy Kink, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Y/n)'s a stubborn boy but Jiyong has his ways of getting what he wants.





	Just Say It Baby

"Come on baby, say it." (Y/n) rolled his eyes, walking off.

"I'm not calling you that. That's for all those desperate bitches. I ain't desperate. I have enough respect for myself." 

Jiyong grabbed (Y/n)'s wrists and harshly pins him to the wall.

The younger's breath hitches as Jiyong's lips brush his ear. "Why can't you just say it? I'm gonna have you screaming it sooner or later, baby boy"

The (h/c) felt his knees grow weak at the pet name.

Jiyong moved his hand slowly but firmly, caressing the smaller's smooth skin, earning a few whines. One hand sliding back up his chest and holding onto the back of his neck softly, thumb pressing into (Y/n)'s windpipe.

"Shit, Jiyong" he whispered subconsciously.

The older looked at the smaller who'd suddenly gotten more flustered, he squeezed his hand around the (h/c)'s throat as a test. 

His eyes started to flutter shut and he began grinding onto the blonde. Jiyong smiled realizing he'd found something new about the smaller.

"Oh, you _want_ me to choke you?" His voice was teasing.

 His nails scratched up his arm and gripped onto his wrist, (Y/n)'s head rolled back against the wall and his lips parted.

"S-stop...pl-please" He tried his best to stifle a moan as Jiyong's grip around his neck tightened. 

The tent forming in his pants brush against the older's thigh, causing him to moan softly.

"Was that a moan?" The older teased, he had a smug look on his face.

"Fuck off" the (h/c) male struggled, the hand around his throat making it hard to speak.

Jiyong lets out an amused chuckle. He leaned in close, his lips brushing (Y/n)'s. 

"I can't wait to have you bent over as I fuck you senseless baby boy." the younger whimpered, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Jiyong to touch him, to make him feel good.

He couldn't help but grind onto the older's thigh. He closed his eyes, his lips slightly parted as he let out choked moans. 

"Ji-Jiyong.." (Y/n) stuttered. 

The grip around his neck loosened. "Clothes. Off." 

The (h/c) male hesitated at first, "Now." Jiyong said, his voice domineering. 

The smaller quickly stripped his clothes and stood bare before the older. His hands reached down to touch himself using his precum as lube and stroked himself slowly at first.

(Y/n) moved his hand faster, he let the wall support his weight.

A hand suddenly wrapped around his throat again, startling the younger. But he didn't stop, he moaned louder, loving the burn that came each time he inhaled.

"You look so good right now baby boy" The taller breathed out. The smaller whimpered in response, nearing his climax.

Jiyong loved seeing him like this, trying to fight even though he'd cave in eventually.

"Not yet baby boy" he said pulling the boy's hand away as he was about to cum.

He shoved three fingers into (y/n)'s mouth causing his eyes to open. The shorter hummed and proceeded to suck on each digit, making obscene slurping sounds while maintaining eye contact with the blonde.

Jiyong pulled his fingers from the (h/c)'s mouth, and tightened the grip on his neck, "You just gotta be a slut about it don't you?" He said.

(Y/n) smirked lightly but it was soon replaced by a pained expression as the older pressed a finger into him.

"Ow-" he bit his lip, pain changing to discomfort.

(Y/n) tensed up before the blonde removed his hand from his neck and started to caress his thigh to calm him down.

"Shh, relax."

The younger exhaled softly as Jiyong thrusted his finger, kneading at the boy's round ass.

"You're doing so well, baby boy."

The blonde cooed as he slid another finger in and (Y/n) adjusted well with how slow the other was going. Discomfort turned into pleasure as the smaller started to moan and press back onto the fingers.

It started to frustrate him actually, how slow Jinyong was going.

(Y/n) moaned louder as the older pushed his fingers in further and began scissoring him, stretching him so he could take something much bigger later on.

He suddenly pressed against the bundle of nerves which made the smaller's legs shake. His head was thrown back against the wall, whines and moans leaving his lips. 

The blonde grinned at the response, pushing harder against it and slid another finger in whilst he was distracted with the pleasure.

(Y/n)'s hands balled Jiyong's shirt in his fists, trembling as the constant pleasure raked his body. 

He shook, feeling an orgasm build as he started to grind onto the fingers.

"Hgh, I-I'm close.." he whispered.

His hips bucked forward, needing the friction on his cock.

The blonde stopped all movements, using his other hand to grip the base of the younger's member stopping the building orgasm.

"Not until I say so."

The (h/c) male whined in response.

He then continued to move his fingers in deeper and harder. He leaned down biting and sucking at his neck.

 (Y/n) whimpered, feeling overstimulated as he's now been denied his orgasm twice. 

He glared at him, huffing with a small pout for a moment before he was back to throwing his head back and moaning loudly, riding down onto Jiyong's fingers.

"I'll let you cum sooner if you say it."

His wrist started to pump up and down his length, watching him tense up and move into his hand whilst also pushing on his fingers, taking him deeper. The blonde continued to leave red and purple marks on the boy's milky skin.

"N-Noo." (Y/n) whined out, a look of defiance on his face as he grinded on those long fingers, panting and letting out pleased whines. He didn't want to give in to Jiyong, at least not anytime soon.

"No? Okay."

He then sped up his hand and curled his fingers into his prostate, pressing and rubbing against it, torturing the boy's senses. 

(Y/n) began to squirm uncontrollably, moaning and mewling loudly, coming close to an orgasm again and right when he reached his tipping point, the blonde stopped. 

He pulled his hands away from his reddened and leaking cock, aching for release. The younger cried with frustration, moving hands to cover his face.

"Fuck- just let me cum, god damn it."

"No."

Jiyong responded quickly, running a hand through his blond hair, smirking. 

He dragged his eyes down (Y/n)'s body and moved his fingers against his abused prostate. He looked at the smaller as he noticed that he was tearing up, he smirked wider, skillful fingers stretching him out.

 The shorter moved his hands to Jiyong's shoulders, gripping at his clothes.

After more than thirty minutes of Jiyong building (Y/n) up and then denying him each orgasm, he  was practically screaming in frustration, panting harshly. 

The (h/c) male pressed his forehead against the older's shoulder, whimpering.

"P-Please, let me cum...D-Daddy."

The older smiled.

"Sure baby boy."

Jiyong placed his hand back on (y/n)'s dick, moving it at a fast pace as he moved his fingers again, kissing all over the younger's collarbone which were littered with red and purple marks.

 (Y/n) didn't take long to reach his orgasm, cumming into the taller's hand and a bit on his shirt 

The (h/c)'s knees buckled, collapsing on Jiyong, resting his head on his shoulder.

Regaining his senses the smaller male stood up and stared at the blonde through damp eyes.

"Fuck me Daddy," He whispered, "Please."

Jiyong was surprised the younger still had the energy. 

He grinned and pushed him onto his back on the couch. The older pulling off his shirt and pants, then his boxers pulling out his erection, licking his lips and looking down at (Y/n) with want.

 (Y/n) smiled lightly, lifting his hips and spreading his legs for the older. Jiyong slid his body between the (h/c)'s shaking legs and pulled his hips up higher. 

The smaller wrapped his legs around Jiyong's waist, holding himself up best he could and waited, licking his lips and still panting from before. 

The older gave his member a few pumps and grabbed some lube from his jeans on the table. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow.

"That could have been useful before."

Jiyong just grinned.

"Hmm...oh well."

The smaller just groaned at him and told him to hurry. The blonde quickly finished and moved closer, sliding himself in the other with a moan, biting his lip.

(Y/n) winced, Jiyong was bigger than the three fingers from a few moments ago, thicker and longer. He was thankful he had actual lube now.

 The younger dragged his tongue along his lower lip, panting and humming softly, feeling stretched and full.

"M-Move."

He had adjusted and now he needed him to move, he wanted Jiyong to be rough with him, he wanted him to leave marks that would show up for days to come, but Jiyong didn't move, he just stared at (Y/n) and tilted his head, fingernails pressing into his soft thighs.

"Manners."

"Please.."

"Please what?"

The (h/c) gritted his teeth and inwardly cursed the older.

"Please, _Daddy_."

Jiyong smirked, pushing forward so that the smaller was bent a little more and (Y/n) groaned, he wasn't that flexible.

Not that he cared for long cause not too long after, the blonde started thrusting into him hard and fast.

The younger dug his heels into Jiyong's lower back and his forehead was damp with sweat as he moved his hips back as best he could although it was hard in this position. 

Besides, Jiyong  was fucking into him so hard, it was difficult to even think straight. His back arched and he was angled in a way causing the older to hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Aa-ahh, fuck.." (Y/n) choked out, he was not usually this vocal but Jiyong was hitting all the right places, not to mention the fact that the blonde had decided to wrap his hand around the (h/c)'s neck once again.

The smaller bit his tongue in an attempt to silence his cries of pleasure. He looked up at Jiyong, he was biting his lip but managed a cocky smirk with a pleased look on his face, groaning through his bitten lip. 

The blonde's hip movements were heavenly, he looked down to watch where they connect, panting as his hands squeezed (Y/n)'s throat, his other hand by his head on the sofa.

The smaller was crying out words. He wasn't sure what. A mixture of 'Daddy', 'Fuck' and 'Harder' seemed the most likely though.

 (Y/n)'s vision went blurrier, he was so close, he wanted to touch himself so badly.

Jiyong tensed slightly and his hips sped up and thrusts hardened while he grabbed (Y/n)'s member, flicking his wrist at the same pace he fucked him. 

Not too long after, (Y/n) came with a cry, his orgasm washing over him causing tears to fall from his eyes, the built up pleasure was too much.

The older licked his lips and stopped going as fast as he was, but going deliberately just as hard, causing whimpers from the (h/c). After a few more thrusts he came with a shaky groan.

(Y/n) smiled slightly, watching as he came. His once stiff legs now felt like jelly and fell by Jiyong's sides and he was panted softly.

Jiyong lifted the other up and sat down, sitting the smaller on his lap again, to which the younger wince.

"You okay baby boy?" He asked, rubbing his back.

"Mhm, perfect."


End file.
